when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pastaland
"This is Pastaland. The place where Pasta Plains is located in. It's located in the Xulmeonian continent of Wrofone too. Ms. Frizzle and her class used to be sweet on another boy who's not part of that class, but is the brother of one of these classmates from here. Wonder if Mikey is still making those simple machines with pasta mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, there could be a Wild West-styled sheriff in my village who can be used to make me feel safe. Really darn safe. As always. Right?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Alike in Journey Pastaland, officially known as the Grand Caliphate of Pastaland, is a country that is located in Wrofone, whichi s located in Xulmeon, that it based on the Arctic Desert and Antarctica (in very cold places), the Great Basin, the Colorado Plateau, the Patagonian Desert, the Gobi Desert, the Taklamakan Desert, the Kara-Kum Desert and the Kyzyl-Kum Desert (in cold places), the Atacama Desert and the Namib Desert (in coastal areas), the Sonoran Desert, the Mojave Desert, the Chihuahuan Desert, the Kalahari Desert, the Saharan Desert, the Arabian Desert, the Thar Desert, the Tanami Desert, the Great Sandy Desert, the Gibson Desert, the Great Victoria Desert, the Sturt Stony Desert and the Simpson Desert (in most places) and a pasta-themed desert from a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, "The Good, the Bad and the Gnocchi, "just as this country is completely a pasta-themed desert, unlike what Sugarland and Sakharland look like as a candy desert. Many millennia long before World War III, pastamen are a sapient humanoid pasta-themed race that live in pasta desert areas before they could create a civilization of their own. Also, they also live in some parts of Wrofone, the main continent of Xulmeon. That can only happen when other civilizations were made in all over Xulmeon, but millennia later in World War III (or during the 21st century on Earth's history), this nation would start fighting against invaders that are led by the brother of Carlos Ramon, Mikey Ramon, during the USRAC War. Pastaland's places are based on Wild West towns, even on Native American territories, the Incan Empire, Patagonia and Southern Chile during Spanish colonial authority, Mapuche territories before the Mapuche conflict, Mongolia during the Mongol Empire era, Central Asia before the Russian Empire, the San peoples' lands before Euroepan contact, the Aztec Empire before the Spanish conquest, Tswana lands before European contact, Berber lands before the Muslim conquest of the Maghreb, pre-islamic Arabia, Middle East during the Islamic Golden Age, the Indus Valley Civilization, Australia during and shortly after British colonial authority, Aboriginal Australian lands before Euroepan contact, ancient Egypt, Mesopotamian city-state, a post-apocalyptic desert in Mad Max, modern-day Australia, modern-day Middle East, modern-day North Africa, and Pasta Plains (including Meatball Pass, Spaghetti Junction, Alphabetti Gully and Ol' Spaghetti from a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, "The Good, the Bad and the Gnocchi." Extremely long before the USRAC War, the pastamen can have their own language, the Pastalandic language, which is based on, Arabic, but in the USRAC War, they can use shouts from their native language so that they will taunt and attack at enemies in desert warfare. Trivia *Life in Pastaland mimics life in Native American territories (just as they look like before the [Indian Wars), the Wild West, the Mapuches (only before the conflict), the Incan Empire, Patagonia and Southern Chile in Spanish times, the Mongol Empire, Central Asia (before the Russian Empire takes over this region), the San peoples (before European contact), the Aztec Empire, the Tswana (before European contact), the Berber tribes in the Maghreb (before the Muslim conquest of the Maghreb), pre-Islamic Arabia, Middle East during the Islamic Golden Age, the Indus Valley Civilization, Australia during and shortly after British colonial authority, Aboriginal Australians (before European contact), ancient Egypt, Mesopotamian city-states a post-apocalyptic desert in Mad Max, modern-day Australia, modern-day Middle East and modern-day North Africa. *The national anthem of Pastaland is "Land of the Mariana Sauce Rivers," which is based on an old national anthem of Iraq, "Ardulfurataini Watan." Category:Countries